


Confronting A Nightmare

by earthphoenix (roughknuckles)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Language, Smoking, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-29
Updated: 2006-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/earthphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it still considered a nightmare when you enjoy it? Well, whatever they are, dreams or nightmares, Sirius finds himself quite disturbed each time he closes his eyes to sleep. He attempts to walk it off, only to run into the person that has been the focus of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confronting A Nightmare

Sirius groaned as he woke up, breathless, his sheets a sticky mess again. This was the seventh time in as many days that he'd had the dream _... the fucking nightmare_ , he called it. The dark-haired, rebellious pureblood grabbed for his wand on his nightstand and cast a quick, quiet cleaning spell that he'd become used to. "Damn it, fucking ... damn," he slid on a pair of boxers and padded into the bathroom, wide awake and frustrated. _This is torture, it makes NO sense at all, why in Merlin's fucking BEARD would I enjoy dreaming about ... about ... Snivellus!?_

Sirius splashed water on his face, pulled on a pair of jeans and one of James's red sweaters and slammed his feet into his boots, stalking out of the dorm room to get outside and have a smoke. _Fucking dream, fucking stupid dream, fucking ... NIGHTMARE, damn it! Fuck_. He didn't bother being quiet, they were graduating in two days and leaving this place forever, _fuck being caught by a professor_. Sirius yanked the door to the astronomy tower open and took the stairs two at a time, already pulling a cigarette out of the pack he'd stored in his jeans, putting it in his lips.

It was 3am, and Severus Snape was at the topmost astronomy tower, not because of any assignment, but because this is where he went when he couldn't sleep. Which was often. Leaning against the stone wall, he watched the stars overhead with quiet fascination. He had just let out a sigh, concerns of the future weighed heavily on his mind when he herd footsteps racing up the tower. _Damn!_ He didn't want to be in trouble with a professor, not so close to graduation. His mind quickly attempted to throw together a plausible excuse.  
  
The door was flung open and Sirius Black emerged from the darkness, using his wand to light a cigarette in the hollow of his left hand, trying to shield the flame from the wind. Once lit, he took a deep, sucking breath on the cigarette, held it and sighed smoke from between his lips. _Oh yeah much better, why is it cigarettes always taste better after ..._

Once the Slytherin seventh year saw who the second person was, instinctively Severus pulled out his wand, his narrow fingers clutching white-knuckled against his black wand, "BLACK!" he shouted in surprise, obviously the two had not expected to see each other.

Sirius turned, wand out instantly, eyes focused on _Snivellus. Of ALL the fucking assholes I have to see up here, NOW_. Sirius smirked cruelly, "Congratulations, Snivellus, you got my name right, I suppose you CAN be taught." _I cannot have just had ... THAT sort of dream about ... him._

A threatening chill hung upon each of Severus's words as he spoke, "Yet no one has taught YOU a proper lesson."

Sirius's eyes seemed to blank for a moment, and then he looked officially horrified, _you didn't just think that. You didn't just think that. You didn't just think THAT._ "Oh? And I suppose you think you're the man for the job?"  
  
"One you'll never forget." Severus retorted venomously.

Sirius laughed, sort of dryly in his throat and took the cigarette out of his mouth with his free hand. Snape was ... ugly. He was. There was no going around that. Sirius was the first one to announce it loudly at the holiday feast in the great hall in the break of a Christmas carol. _Fiiiiiive gooolden riiiiiiings! "SNAPE IS UGLY!" Four calling birds, three french hens ..._

Severus glared, "What? Lost your nerve? Afraid you're not up to the challenge?" he continued to mock.

"Oh go DROWN yourself!" Sirius took another step forward, glaring at him, waiting for some shadow to catch the angle of Snivellus's nose and thoroughly break whatever dream-like residue was left on Sirius's brain. _Wait, say more, that wasn't enough!_ "And ... go to hell ... afterwards."

"I already am, thanks to you." Severus spoke with contempt. _He's hesitating. Why is he hesitating._ "Why don't you just bugger off Black? I was here first. Go indulge in your filthy muggle habit elsewhere."

_Why am I hesitating?_ Sirius took two fast steps closer, staring at Snape as though he was looking for something he'd left behind ... in his face. "Why the FUCK are you up HERE anyway!?" Whatever Sirius was looking for, he didn't find it and his face went a little blank again.

The more anger Sirius inspired in Severus, the more hardened his features became, "That's really none of your concern."

Sirius grabbed Snape by the shirt and pulled him right up close, as though he were going to bite his nose or something, but for once, the sharp-tongued Black was utterly mute. _Oh, no. Oh no no no_.

"Get off me Black!" Severus demanded, pushing Sirius away from him, the entire scene had him perplexed to a point that he had forgotten he was a wizard, with a wand, and a mind full of curses and hexes at his disposal.

Sirius dropped him quickly as though touching Snape burned him and took a huge step backwards. His cigarette dropped out of his mouth, just burning against the ground. "Yeah ... whatever ... get out of here."

_Whatever?_ "You have no authority to tell me what to do." And while the winds of the open air blew Snape's thick black hair across his face, the man stood unblinking, unmovable.

Sirius's hair blew off of his face at the same time, his exposed expression looking even more dazed and rattled, "Yeah I do-" he shrugged, nodding back to the door, "Just ... get the hell out of here or I'll do what YOU do and squeal to a professor."

To this Severus laughed, actually laughed. It was a strange sound and sight to behold, "You would be in just as much trouble as I ..." he considered the man before him, so passive, it wasn't like the Sirius Black he knew, not at all. Taking this opportunity, Severus attempted to see how much he could provoke the other boy and get away with, "You must have one grievous problem on your hands Black, that your little friends can't help you with, that you can't even take it out on me!"  
  
Sirius laughed coldly, "You have no fucking idea." His smirk was bordering on murderous.  
 _  
There we go! For a moment I thought that maybe you were going soft, for a moment I thought ..._ "So give me an idea." Severus challenged, the Slytherin was used to his fights with the Gryffindor, and when he wasn't getting it ... he forced it from the other man.

"You want to know? You want to know what's bothering me?" He advanced with a devious look in his eye, "Why, Snivellus, I didn't know you cared."

"Tell me." Severus sneered, _so that we can stop bandying words, and duel._ Snape raised his wand again, _I feel alive when we fight, when you are near me ... no! I mean, when we fight! I feel alive when I fight._  
  
Sirius laughed again, it was low, chilling, sadistic, rather like his cousin Bellatrix's laugh when she had what her mother called one of her spells. Sirius stepped closer, invading the Slytherin's space aggressively now, "Tell you what, you little snot? What do you want to know?" His voice turned taunting, condescending, "That I have dreams about you that keep me up at night? Does _that_ \- make you feel special?"

The man's glowering face, with heavy sleepless circles under his eyes suddenly shifted to something ... vaguely disturbing. Not that it hadn't always been disturbing, it was Severus Snape after all, but now it looked ... confused. Yes, that was confusion, or as well as that wretched face could manage. His dark eyes seemed tortured in disbelief, "What- what are you going on about?"

Sirius's smirk curled into a dark, diabolical grin, "Gee, Snivellus-" he whispered harshly, "I just can't seem to get you out of my head! You're so ... dreamy." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and his eyes were sharp.

Snape was angry with this new game, he didn't understand it's purpose, straightening his wand hand, he pointed it into the other man's rib cage, "Enough with your games! Just FIGHT me!" _... or ... or don't you want to fight me? or ... enough of that! this is a trick, and it won't work._

"You're such a flirt." Sirius grabbed Snape's wrist, pulled him close and kissed him hard, just for a couple of seconds before he let him go, looking smug.  
  
Severus took a step back, completely stunned, almost horrified ... but not quite. He was breathing heavily as in all honesty, didn't know what to do. The kiss had been _... doesn't matter what the kiss was like! IT WAS A KISS!_ A moment past and Severus composed himself, _so that's the lesson,_ "And you call that a kiss, do you?" Grasping the back of Sirius's neck, he pulled the man in for another kiss, more lingering, more sensual, more passionate.  
  
Sirius stiffened and protested but his hands dropped in surprise, fingers uncurling as he was kissed. Not an angry, short bite of a kiss, but _... holy shit, he really shouldn't be good at this ... mmm._ It seemed impossible, but it was happening, Severus Snape ... ugliest duck in all of Hogwart's, target of Sirius Black's hostility for seven years, _complete fucking git ... could KISS_. If there was one thing Sirius hated, it was being out-done. He pulled back, lips still wet, not opening his eyes, "I wasn't finished ..." his fingers hooked around the folds in the back of Severus's robes and pulled him close again, returning the slow, frankly hot, kiss to the Slytherins lips.  
  
Who knows what madness overcame Severus Snape, let alone Sirius Black at that moment. But the Slytherins nimble hands moved to Sirius's waist, moving their hips together, suggestive, _so finish it._  
  
Sirius's eyes opened for a moment and his lips stalled, "What th-" but he kissed Snape again, even harder, taking the dare and upping it, sliding both hands down the Slytherins back to rest just above the barely there curve of his ass.   
  
_He doesn't have it in him. He wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole ... and yet, he's touching you now. He's fucking KISSING you now, isn't he? ... fucking ..._ Severus began to pull at Sirius's pants, undoing the button and the zipper, continuing with the absurd dare.  
  
Sirius's hands raked up Snape's thin back and began undoing the many buttons of the top of his robe, ripping a few off in the process as he bit at the other man's tongue and lips, kissing still.

Severus groaned hotly, finally freeing Sirius from his jean pants, stroking at the other man's sex with longing, adventurous, reckless, impulsive longing.  
  
Sirius groaned, hard at the feeling of that long, surprisingly warm hand clasping around him and the sheer fucking recklessness of it all. With a rip of fabric, Sirius opened Severus's robe all the way and yanked his underwear down with a hard bite to the other man's lower lip. He almost snarled as he gripped him, but it faded into a much softer, surprised moan at what he felt there. "Oh ..."  
  
Severus had hissed when he was bitten, it sounded something between 'Sirius' and 'yes' but one could never be sure. With no blackness to shelter him, no symbolic guard against the cruel world, Severus thumbed at the tip of Sirius's erection, taunting him, "... finish it." he snarled.  
  
Sirius shuddered, but mumbled, "Shut up and turn around" and pushed him against the stone balustrade, bending him over it. He fingered the Slytherins entrance quickly, probing once or twice before he guided himself inside with one long, aching, determined thrust.   
  
Severus's shaky hands tightened against the stone wall as he was painfully entered, though he locked his jaw, he cried out still as his body ached in protest.

Sirius moaned too, and turned Snape's head sharply, capturing his mouth in another kiss as his hands settled on the other man's narrow hips and began working inside him.

Severus panted agreeably, as his head fell back and his hair settled along his solid shoulders which now arched in response to Sirius's relentless thrusts.

One of Sirius Black's hands slid over Severus's hips, between his thighs, gripping his sex again and starting to pump it in time with the pushing of his hips into the other man. He started to sweat and their hair tangled, black on black and his mouth ached from kissing, _but fuck this is ... this is good._  

Severus's body shuddered as Sirius touched him, it was an affectionate gesture, it was ... attentive to him, Severus Snape, scum of the earth. He welcomed Sirius into his body, welcomed the man to completely consume him and spit him out again like the monster he was ... but first, _to be consumed! To be utterly devoured by Sirius Black is ... good, no - amazing!_ It was what he, Severus Snape had seemingly always tried to get his adversary to do. _Devour me!_

Sirius's lips broke from Severus's for a moment, panting quickly, his breath was laced with moans as his hips raced in their pounding, driving his his blood to a boiling point. "Ahhhfuck ... yes-" Sirius's hand sped over him, tightening and squeezing, milking him roughly as his voice began to shake and buckle, "so ... close-"

At first Severus only whimpered, pleading, until a raw cry erupted from his chest that would have sounded terrifying if it weren't attached to such a moment of exploding pleasure as he came violently in Sirius's willing hand. His body shook, trembled as Sirius still fucked him.

Sirius squeezed him dry as he hammered inside the bent-over man. _Tight, fuck, good I ..._ his hips ached and Snape's ass was red from the force of his fucking when Sirius finally came inside him with a scream muffled only by the back of Severus's neck against his teeth and mouth.  
  
Severus felt trapped by this moment of weakness. His own weakness. Of satisfying lustful pleasures. Something he was acutely aware of, just as much as the pain he was feeling. But the pain was no longer physical. Now a terrifying realization washed over him as the sensation of a cooling wind blew at him again, this would be it. One night of satisfaction and a remaining lifetime of remembrance and fond longing. Severus could not foresee that he would ever be allowed such ... gratification again. So he cherished it. He cherished Sirius Black for giving it to him, just this once.  
  
Sirius sighed, his nose and forehead resting against Severus's back and his arms curled around his slim torso. "Ohgods ..." he just breathed against Snape's wetted, warm skin for a moment and then his lips brushed the spot, kissing over and over down his spine.  
  
Unable to protest, Severus relaxed as Sirius caressed his unworthy skin with his mouth, he licked his own lips and moaned, "Ahhh."  
  
"I can't ... fucking believe ..." his arm curled over Severus's shoulder and Sirius pressed a kiss against his jaw, almost tender.

_Don't Sirius, don't try to deceive me. I'll discover the truth ..._ Severus breathed out, his eyes sharply watchful, _he's ... not letting go ... he ... doesn't mind ... touching me.  
_

Sirius was just holding them together, breathing hotly against Snape's gaunt cheek. _That was the most fucking amazing sex I've ever had ..._ His full, kiss-swollen lips grazed the other man's temple for a moment, "That was ... nice."

For some reason, Severus found that his heart was still racing as if he had just been chased by a werewolf. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what people said ... after.  
  
Sirius pulled out of him very slowly, with a hiss and a gasp, and then laid down on Snape's discarded robe, pulling the Slytherin down with him and wrapping his arms around his angular chest. Sirius's eyes stayed closed and his nose was tucked against the hollow of Snape's neck.

Severus wrapped a strong arm around Sirius, holding him close while he was allowed, trying to come to a plausible explanation to why ... just, why. For the second time that night, Severus found himself completely baffled. _Doesn't he want to hit me? Doesn't he want to destroy the evidence?_ For all his self determined brilliance, he couldn't get his mind around that someone actually was enjoying his company, his companionship, let alone that - that someone was Sirius Black. 

Sirius's clothes were still mostly on, so he rolled over, covering Severus's exposed body with his own and bringing the edges of his laid-out robe around him. He was mercurial by nature, used to fast, complete changes of mood and ideas ... but this was ... overwhelming. Suddenly he felt responsible for making up to the black-eyed boy he'd spent seven years tormenting. _I never would have guessed how warm he is_. It reminded Sirius of the first time he'd held a snake in the forest in first year with Remus and James, he was the only one who would pick up the long, silver, slimy looking creature and let it wound around his arm. The snake, however, wasn't slimy at all, just very smooth and heavy and strong. Sirius had even let it curl around his small neck, remaining totally calm and marvelling at the muscle implicit in every move the beast had made. Finally, he set it down as though it were a kitten and it slithered away. _'See?'_ he said to his stunned, friends, _'No big deal.'_  
  
Severus found that he was comforted by this gesture. No matter what would happen the next day or in the coming years. He would hold onto this moment, this memory as his most happiest. A memory that would prove itself useful against dementor attacks.  
  
Sirius's lips planted a warm kiss at the side of Snape's neck, thoughtful. "It's cold out here."  
  
Severus sighed, and for the first time summoned his wand without the intention of using it against Sirius, but _for_ him, "Tepefacio" he said as he touched the man, sending a warming sensation across his body, from head to pinky-toe.

The Black gasped a little, but hummed with approval, "I meant ... you're the one who's sort of exposed ..."

_More than you know._ And yet he was touched. "Thank you." Severus said simply, not cold or calculated, just ... simply.

Sirius sighed, still covering him completely, head under Severus's chin. _How did this happen?_ "You know I don't just ... go around ... doing this."

_And you think I do? Still ... we should have done this before now. It would have saved some frustrations._ Severus turned his head to one side, resting it ontop of Sirius's smooth black hair. "I know" he said, though really wasn't aware of it until just then. There had been rumors that flirtatious Sirius Black had done just that, and gone around with nearly everyone. Severus closed his eyes. _I don't know what I mean to you ... but ... this, right now ... means everything to me._

Sirius swallowed again, struggling with himself before he admitted, "I kept having these ... dreams about you. I never told anyone, but I couldn't sleep, I couldn't figure out why I kept having them all the time."  
  
"Now that I know, I could prepare a tonic so that you no longer have to suffer from the nightmare." Severus said, assuming having such dreams would indeed be horrific, worthy of gouging one's eyes out for.  
  
Sirius laughed a bit, "No, I think that's fine." He looked up at Severus, focusing on his bottomless black eyes, "I know why I have them now. I don't feel like bashing your head against a wall anymore. Disappointed?"

Severus's midnight eyes sparkled with some starlight as he allowed himself to grin. "Only a little." And at this Severus breathed in deeply, only to let out a content, secure, mostly pleasant sigh before he kissed the top of Sirius's head.

Sirius's eyes closed, the solid, warm feeling was still there as he relaxed against Severus's chest with a sigh and a strange, small smile, "If you fancied me, you have the worst way of showing it."

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored. originally written for thestralskinphoenixtears


End file.
